


Welcome to The New Age!!

by Ezekiel0205



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Merlin, F/M, Hurt Merlin, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezekiel0205/pseuds/Ezekiel0205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wanted to forget. Forget all these lives he lived before this one. Because the worst wasn't that he remembered, No... It was that everybody else had forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Time to Begin! Isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, This is my first Merlin Fanfiction... Hope you'll like it. Sorry for the grammatical mistakes I might make, English isn't my mother tongue.

Merlin wanted to forget. Forget all these lives he lived before this one. It would be so much easier. But the memories wouldn't go away. Every time he closed his eyes, he only saw them, his old friends. In the Middle Age, in the Italian Renaissance and every centuries between now and then. Everything was so confusing. He looked at a boy and saw him in an armor! Or in 80's trousers... And both were scary!

All these memories were coming in bigger waves when he was around Arthur and his knights. He wasn't stupid, he knew he was the Merlin from the legend. That Arthur was the Once and Future King, and of course that Gwen was Guinevere, Percy was Percival, Lance was Lancelot, Leo was Leon and Elyan didn't even change name... so... The only one he couldn't find was Gwaine. His friend was nowhere to be seen since Camelot nor his sister, Lila.

The wost of all wasn't really that he remembered everything, no... The worst was that he was the only one to remember what everybody else had forgotten.

So he was staying alone. He was the loner of the school. And he liked it, most of the times. He even tried to look like a [typical bad boy](http://i2.cdnds.net/14/48/618x434/7544307-low_res-.jpg). He let his hair grow so he started to have curls. He was also trying to grow a beard even if right now it was more a stubble. But it suited him. He even wore a leather jacket!

But sometimes he hoped his friends would remember him and everything would come back to the way it was in Camelot... Except it never would.

He entered the hall of school. Day one... Yeah. He adjusted his jacket on his shoulder and looked around. Everybody was familiar to him, from old lives or this new one only. He began walking towards his class room and passed in front of the admission desk. There was a [girl,](http://31.media.tumblr.com/fa7d41aaebbd8c5355361f41953a14ec/tumblr_inline_mzrvblAodz1rsud01.gif) there. She had long straight hair and blue eyes. She looked familiar but it seemed like he hadn't seen her since his very first life.

Too busy looking at the girl, trying to remember her name, he didn't see Gwen walking in his direction and crashed into him.

" _-Humph! Ouch..._ ", he mumbled when he hit the ground, his queen on top of him.

 _"Oh my god...! I am so sorry!_ " said Gwen, getting up.

" _-It's okay, don't worry._ "

" _-No, it's not! I'm really sorry._ " She hesitated a moment, " _You are Merlin, right?_ "

" _-Yeah. I prefer to be called Em. But yeah_."

The young warlock looked where the unknown girl was standing a second before but she was gone. Gwen continued talking but he wasn't listening and all he heard was something about destiny and chicken. He looked at her and immediately felt sad. She must have seen it because she stopped rambling and asked:

" _-Are you sure you're alright_?"

Merlin took a deep breath before saying, putting all the anger he could in his voice.

" _-Why do you care?_ "

And with that, hating himself, he passed her and entered his class room. He needed to do it. He needed to push them away. If they stayed near him they were going to remember and he didn't want them to have the same curse he had to support. 

Looking around he spotted all the other students entering the room. He looked down as Arthur sat before him and Lancelot at the side of the King. This period, he had history. Amazing. He didn't even know why he was still coming to school. He's been thought it a thousand times already. He knew the subjects even better than every teachers. He was even good at sports!

He sighted and leaned on his table. He closed is eyes and try to think about his life back in Camelot. When Lance, Arthur and Gwen were his friends. Before he went crazy.

 

-WTTNA-

 

Her blue eyes searched in the parking for the well known jeep. She walked towards the car where her brother was waiting for her. She arrived next to the black and red Wrangler and the door opened. Her brother jumped out of the vehicle.

" _-So?_ " he asked.

"- _Well, we need to stay here until the principal comes to take us to our class. And..."_ She hesitated.

"-W _hat?"_

" _-I saw Merlin._ "

"- _Are you sure it was him?"_ he said while tying his hair into a pony tail with an elastic he surely found into the car.

" _-Oh yeah, it was him"_ she chuckled " _-He changed his style but it was him"_

_"There's something you're not telling me, right?"_

_"-It's just..."_ She began, her eyes loosing a little bit of their colors" _He seemed sad and alone. He didn't even smile once... You remember in Camelot he was always[happy and silly](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/32400000/Merlin-merlin-on-bbc-32497337-500-400.gif)..._ _And here he was just... sad._ "

The young man took his twin in his arms. She always wanted to find the warlock and all their other friends. He was the only reason they didn't. He needed to heal. To heal after what Morgana did to him, to heal from his death also.

An old man approached them and coughed lightly. He looked at the two teenager in front of him. The boy was tall and build, his long brown hair was tied into a ponytail by a pink elastic. He had brown eyes full of darkness. He was [wearing](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/2f/c7/6d/2fc76dc33411dc3adb970a2530d44314.jpg) a brown button up with a brown vest, a jeans jacket, a black jeans and brown leather boots. The girl had also long brown hair but her eyes were bright blue. She was lean and smaller than her brother. She was [wearing](http://ak2.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/107522626/id/TLmkQvdo4xGzDMVXDXURzQ/size/y.jpg) a pink skirt, a blue jeans shirt with light brown high heels.

" _-Twins DeLot?"_ the principal asked.

" _Yes_!" answered the girl, jumping of excitement.


	2. I'm Just the Same As I Was, I'm Never Changing who I Am.

Their teacher was waiting for something. But what? Merlin looked around. Everybody was talking loudly not really noticing this lack of class, what was going on there... Arthur and Lance were talking about the lacrosse team. They needed to win the championship but since two terminal had left last year, they were obliged to make new try outs. The young warlock lean on his desk resting his head on his arms. He could probably try to get in the team and would but it was too dangerous... He really needed to stay away.

The class room door opened violently and the principal entered followed by two teens. Merlin looked at the girl, the one he saw earlier than the boy and his heart jump in his chest. Gwain... That was him!! His friend, his best friend even... His brother... So the girl must habe been Siobhan... His twin... Merlin was mind blowned.

Where have they been all this years? Was it the first time they came back to life??

The principal waited for every student to sit down to say ;

"Welcome to another year in Camelot high school (the twins chuckled). I want to introduce you to our two new students : Gwain and Siobhan DeLot (they waved). Do you want to say something about yourself?"

"Not really" Gwaine answered, his voice burning compleately Merlin's brain cells.

"Alright then, the teacher said, you can sit. Thank you, Sir."

Bowing slightly, the principal left the classroom and the twins sat on Merlin's sides... The young man was definitly dead. And when Siobhan winked at him he blushed and hid is face in his armes for the rest of the class.

 

-WTTNA-

 

Finally lunch time! Arthur almost ran out of the room, he just had geography (which he hated, maps made him sleepy). he rushed towards the refectoire and, after grabing a plate full of... well every food he could find, sat at a table with all his friends : Gwen (his girlfriend), Lance, Elyan, Percy and Léon. They were all (except Gwen even if she was a compleet fan) in the lacrosse team. This year was going to rough for them... they needed two new players and the try out were today. They all hoped to find someone.

His friends were talking, like the rest of the school about the DeLot twins. Those two greek god coming out of nowhere. Arthur had seen girl almost faint when they saw Gwain. Which is by the way a weird name!

"Do you know were they come from?" Asked Gwen.

"Maria told me they were from england. But Louise said they were from irland." Elyan anwsered.

He had a lot of "good girlfriend". And everyone of them thought she had a chance with the young men... That was sad...

"At least it narrows the possiblities" Said Lance taking out his phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I search them on facebook" Lance told me, winking."I got them, Gwain and Siobhan DeLot... Ok... They are from a small village in north irland called...The Loup... They have a dog... Whose the cutest thing ever!" Arthur's best friend showed everyone a picture of the[dog](http://www.linternaute.com/temoignage/image_temoignage/400/berger-allemand-croise-siberian-husky-montrez-chien-croise_420796.jpg) (at which everyone cooed).

"What else?" asked Percy.

"Oh... Yes. She does archery... He plays lacrosse!"

"Really?!" Gwen -alsmost- screamed. "That's amazing!"

We started thinking about how we coud get him to going the team when.

"Everybody shut up, they just arrived." said Leon.

"what?"

I turn around and saw the twins looking for a place to sit. Siobhan stoped her gaze at a table and pointed it at her brother. Oh no... Of course the table had places... It was Merlin's...

 

-WTTNA-

 

Gwain followed his sister toward their table. It had plenty of seat left since only one person was eating there, Merlin. The knight chuckled and walked to the table until he was close enough to ask :

"Can we sit there?"

"You don't really want to, beleive me." The warlock answered.

"Well actually we do." said Siobhan with a grin. "You may have escaped my brother's rambling a long time but I didn't. You owe me at least half of my life."

Merlin frowned, looking a little bit scared.

Gwain laughed

"I'm so happy you got rid of this awful neckerchief of yours."


End file.
